Los sinsontes no cantan en invierno
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: ¿What If... Sansa accediera a casarse con Petyr en el capítulo 6x10? "Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".


_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a George R.R. Martin, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO:** "Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black"._

 _ **NOTA:** El reto trataba de parejas extrañas y si estaban en una relación enfermiza, mejor. He hecho lo que he podido ;) No sé si esto se puede considerar enfermizo, pero al menos puedo asegurar que no tiene final feliz. Respecto al título, hace referencia al pin en forma de sinsonte que lleva Meñique en la ropa. __Capítulo inspirado en el 6x10 de la serie. ¿What If... Sansa accede a casarse con Petyr?_

* * *

 **Los sinsontes no cantan en invierno**

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— Quiero que el mundo entero se postre a nuestros pies. Quiero sentarme en el Trono de Hierro contigo a mi lado.

Sansa lo miró, horrorizada.

—¿Cómo pretendes conseguir eso? —preguntó.

Meñique se pasó una mano por la barbilla y sonrió de forma enigmática.

—Tú deja eso en mis manos, querida. —Clavó en ella sus penetrantes ojos grises—. ¿Vas a permitir que Jon te oculte bajo su sombra toda tu vida? Porque ten por seguro que cuando llegue el momento, las casas del Norte lo seguirán a él, no a ti. Aunque seas una Stark legítima, él es un hombre y tú solo una niña a ojos de todos los demás. La viuda de Ramsay Bolton, además.

Sansa meditó sus palabras. Como siempre, Meñique tenía razón, pero se preguntó cuántas mentiras habría detrás de su verdad. Aunque no confiara en él, sabía que tenía razón: nadie la seguiría a ella, a Sansa Lannister, a Sansa Bolton, por mucho que proclamara que era una Stark. ¿Qué tenía, aparte del apellido? Jon era mucho mejor dirigente: sabía ganarse la confianza y lealtad de los demás y tenía experiencia en la batalla. Incluso había vuelto de la muerte al mundo de los vivos. Sí, lo lógico era que fuera él quien dirigiera las fuerzas del Norte.

Pero… ¿qué pasaría con ella? ¿Quedaría siempre supeditada a la voluntad de su medio hermano?

Miró a Meñique, que la observaba con avidez.

—Está bien —accedió—. Seré tu reina.

Él se acercó, la tomó por el rostro y la besó en los labios. Sansa cerró los ojos; tendría que ir acostumbrándose si iba a convertirse en la nueva lady Baelish.

 **· · ·**

—¡No pienso permitirlo!

Como Sansa suponía, la noticia de su inminente boda no alegró a Jon. Todo lo contrario: su hermano parecía furioso.

—Jon —dijo Sansa. Él no parecía escucharla, se limitaba a dar vueltas por la habitación como un lobo enjaulado—.¡Jon! —llamó, esta vez más alto. Los ojos negros de su hermano se encontraron con los azules de ella—. Escúchame. —Se acercó a él y posó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico. Porque seguía siendo un muchacho, por mucha corona que llevara sobre la cabeza—. ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo me juraste que nadie volvería a decidir mi destino?

—No puedes pretender que crea que deseas esto.

Sansa le dio la espalda y se abrazó el pecho.

—Quiero seguridad. Quiero no tener que depender nunca de nadie. Y eso es algo que solo puedo obtener si me caso con Meñique.

—Yo puedo protegerte. —La voz de Jon estaba empañada por la pena—. Te lo dije: soy tu hermano, no dejaré que te pase nada malo. Además —Apretó la mandíbula—, ¿cómo sabes que no quiere casarte contigo para obtener la llave del Norte?

Sansa soltó una risa amarga.

—Eso es precisamente lo que quiere. Aunque tiene otros objetivos… —musitó.

—Sansa…

—No hay más que hablar. —La pelirroja cuadró los hombros y elevó el mentón—. Ya es hora de que sea yo quien elija con quien me caso. Aunque sea por esta vez.

 **· · ·**

La ceremonia se celebró al anochecer, bajo el arciano que había en los jardines de los Stark. Sansa y Meñique dijeron sus votos ante el árbol sagrado y fueron declarados marido y mujer por Jon, quien participó en la escena con evidente reticencia. Observaba con atención a su hermana, pero esta no daba señales de sentir ninguna emoción. No parecía apenada, pero tampoco feliz. Meñique, en cambio, no borró una ligera sonrisa de autocomplacencia en toda la ceremonia.

Después se celebró un banquete en el salón principal de Invernalia. Habían acudido todos los señores norteños, así como su primo, Robin Arryn. La cena fue austera, pues no estaban dispuestos a malgastar la comida que habían traído desde el Valle en una ‹‹simple›› boda.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, los recién casados se dirigieron a sus nuevos aposentos. La alcoba había sido engalanada para la ocasión: se había pulido el espejo, encendido una chimenea y decorado la ropa de cama con el blasón de los Baelish.

‹‹Ahora soy lady Baelish››, pensó Sansa mientras su esposo cerraba la puerta.

Se miró en el espejo y vio cómo Meñique se acercaba a ella por detrás y empezaba a desabrocharle el vestido. Cerró los ojos. Ya había vivido aquello. ‹‹Con un poco de suerte, todo terminará pronto››, se dijo.

Se volvió para enfrentarse a la mirada lasciva de lord Baelish y ella misma terminó de desabrocharse el vestido. Lo dejó caer al suelo, abajo solo llevaba un camisón de finísima tela. Con un movimiento ágil de manos, quitó la chaqueta a su esposo y la dejó encima de una silla. Lo empujó suavemente, indicándole que se sentara encima de la cama. Él levantó las cejas, claramente impresionado por su iniciativa.

—Me temo que no vais a ser el primero, mi señor —declaró, dejando caer con lentitud el tirante izquierdo. Meñique deslizó la vista inmediatamente hacia el trozo de piel blanca.

—Lo prefiero así, mi amor. Hay ocasiones en que es preferible… —Se pasó una mano por la frente; sudaba— tener experiencia —concluyó.

Sansa deslizó hacia abajo el otro tirante y, con un movimiento rápido, se deshizo de la tela que cubría su cuerpo. Meñique repasó su esbelta figura con la mirada, con tanta intensidad que Sansa podía sentir sus ojos acariciándole la piel.

—También me temo que lord Bolton me dejó algunas… marcas —dijo, acariciando una cicatriz blanca que cruzaba su costado derecho.

La mirada de Meñique parecía desenfocada.

—Yo… Creo que no me siento bien. —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

Sansa se acercó a él y lo obligó a tumbarse de espaldas. Luego subió a la cama y se tumbó a su lado.

—¿Queréis que os traiga un poco de agua?

Se llevó una mano a la camisa y tiró de ella. Empezaba a faltarle el aire.

—Creo que… me han envenenado…

Sansa soltó una risita.

—Imposible. Petyr Baelish siempre lo tiene todo bajo control. ¿O tal vez no? ¿Tal vez no se fijó en que el vino se lo sirvió una camarera diferente a todas las demás? ¿O que el jabalí tenía un sabor ligeramente diferente? Por supuesto, yo no entiendo de venenos. A mí me criaron para comportarme como una dama. Nunca pensaría en hacer daño a mi esposo.

Meñique la miró con los ojos como platos. Intentó levantarse, pero Sansa lo retuvo a su lado. El hombre jadeaba, buscando un aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones.

Finalmente la vida escapó por los labios morados de Petyr Baelish. Sansa se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes antes de levantarse y ponerse el camisón de nuevo.

Se alegraba de que aquel narcisista controlador muriera. Nunca pudo olvidar que fue él quien la vendió al monstruo de Ramsay Bolton. Se la llevó de Desembarco con la promesa de una vida segura, libre de peligros, pero la dejó a merced de unos perros rabiosos. Merecía pagar por lo que había hecho.

No mentía cuando le había dicho a Jon que ella decidía su propio destino. Ahora era la señora del Valle. Todas las tropas de Nido de Águilas estaban a su servicio. Al fin y al cabo, era elegir entre un niño mimado y que no estaba bien de la cabeza o ella, la hija de Ned Stark, hermana del Rey en el Norte. Los ejércitos le jurarían fidelidad. Ahora solo tenía que encargarse de Robalito. Sabía que con un poco de mano dura y unas cuantas sonrisas, estaría completamente bajo su voluntad.

Se dirigió hacia los aposentos de su hermano Jon. Llamó con delicadeza. Unos segundos después, Jon abrió y se quedó mirándola con perplejidad.

—Lord Baelish ha muerto —anunció con la voz queda.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo ha pasado?

Sansa sonrió.

—El Norte recuerda.


End file.
